Here In Your Arms
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: Sequel to You Get Me, prequel to I Could Not Ask For More. Plotless fluff, just a bunch of Dean and Cas cuddling. Inspired by Hellogoodbye's "Here In Your Arms."


**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it's been taking so long to add to my 'verse, I've been working on my Sabriel fic a lot. Anyways, I was having a bad day, so I wrote this to cheer me up. Fluff and nothing but fluff! Thanks to all of my friends/reviewers that have supported this little collection of one-shots, you all make me so happy! Dean and Cas are both pretty OOC, sorry, but I felt like writing fluff and 67impala mentioned she loved the sweet pillow talk, so this fic came out of my imagination.**

**Again, thanks for the encouragement to continue, love all of you to little bitty pieces!**

* * *

><p>While Cas was asleep, I slipped out of bed, put on a pair of boxers, and went downstairs. I had a diabolical master plan. He had cooked (tried to cook, anyways) yesterday, so I figured the least I could do would be to return the favor. I don't care how many times Sam's gagged on it: My cooking is awesome. Poor Cas had no idea what he was missing.<p>

I grinned and set to work on pancakes, bacon, eggs…hells yeah I was pulling out all the stops. Humming Bon Jovi's "Living On a Prayer," I half walked, half danced around the kitchen as I cooked. It had been years since I'd been in this good of a mood. While the pancakes cooked, I walked over and fiddled with the radio, settling on the first station that wasn't static-y. "Hey, Soul Sister" by Train was hardly my kind of music, but it had a nice beat and was good for dancing to while I cooked. Maybe the slight movements of my hips while I flipped pancakes couldn't qualify as dancing, but nothing, not even the lack of classic rock music, could put me in a bad mood.

Soon I had the breakfast piled onto a plate. Grinning, I went upstairs and held a piece of slightly crispy (_burnt_, my mind corrected, but I ignored it) bacon under Cas' nose. He blinked sleepily and peered down at the plate in my hands. Piecing together what I'd done, a grin broke out across his face. It was one of those full on grins that I hadn't seen on him until after we'd gotten together.

"Thank you Dean, it smells wonderful," he said, sitting up in bed and leaning back against the headboard.

I handed him the plate, and he dug in with the fork I'd brought with me. The pancakes (they looked a little doughy, but hey, at least they were edible!) were drenched in maple syrup, the bacon was a little burnt but not bad enough to chip a tooth on (or at least I hoped they weren't burnt enough to chip a tooth on) and the eggs were perfectly scrambled. Eggs were the only things I could cook with absolute perfection, not that I would ever admit that anything I cooked was less than perfect.

"Not that I am complaining, but why the special treatment?" Cas asked, delicately gnawing on the edge of a piece of bacon.

I sprawled out across the end of the bed, letting Cas prop his feet on me. "I thought since I married a dude and I've pretty much turned into a girl these days, I'd go all chick-flick on your ass and we could spend the day in bed together. We don't even have to have sex, we can just…" I really hoped Cas got the idea, because I wasn't sure my dignity would allow me to say _cuddle_.

Cas swallowed a mouthful of pancakes before saying, "I would like that very much, Dean."

The angel finished the breakfast, sat the plate on the nightstand, laid back down on his back, and motioned for me to join him. I moved from the end of the bed and stretched out next to my husband, propping myself on one elbow to look down at adorably rumpled hair and piercing blue eyes. We exchanged a slow, lazy kiss.

Castiel reached up and caressed the side of my face. "I love you."

"Love you too, Cas."

I trailed gentle kisses across Cas' bare chest, nothing sexual, just simple acts of love expressed without words. I lightly stroked the angel's side, Castiel fidgeting when my hand brushed over his ribcage. Grinning, I experimentally tickled his side, my smile broadening even further when the angel tried to wriggle away. My angel was ticklish.

"Dean, stop!" Cas begged desperately as I continued the tickle torture.

Maybe I would have considered it had it not been for Cas' wild fits of giggling and squealing. It was the cutest thing I'd had ever seen. I wrapped my arms around Cas and grinned against the angel's shoulder. Everything felt light and airy and the carefree happiness filling me was almost enough to make me lightheaded. I had always known life with Cas would be perfect, but I hadn't known it would be this perfect. I didn't even know it was _possible_ for it to be this perfect.

During our little tickle fight, I had ended up on top of Cas, and I looked down at my angel. Damn, he looked beautiful. His hair was even more mussed than it had been, his blue eyes were sparkling with laughter, and his cheeks were flushed. I kissed him simply because I wanted to. Married life was amazing. Once, I'd viewed moments like this as something that only came once in a lifetime, and now I could have them every single morning.

"It is not fair for you to use my weaknesses against me," Cas admonished in a fake scolding tone.

I moved us so we were on our sides, our faces only a couple of inches apart. "Who said life was fair?"

"I could always divorce you," he joked.

I kissed him lightly and draped my arm over his waist. "New house rule. No using 'divorce' in a sentence."

He smiled slightly. "I was only kidding."

"I know," I said. "Just don't want you to give me nightmares with talk like that." Ugh. Could I _be_ any more of a girl? Oh well. Cas wouldn't tell anyone about this conversation anyways.

We laid together in bed all day, and I only got up to make lunch and then dinner, making quick work of washing the dishes so I could return to Cas. The two of us really didn't do anything, just wasted time, kissing and - though I would never say it out loud - cuddling. We talked about nothing and everything, he told me stories about life in Heaven, I told him about some of the funnier hunts I'd been on with Sam.

My phone rang and I let it go to voicemail. That was completely unlike me, but I didn't want today interrupted. Tomorrow I'd get back to hunting and being responsible and all that boring shit, but today was for Cas. Only Cas. At about ten p.m., we dozed off contently, relaxed from the day we'd spent together. I rested my head on his chest, lulled into a peaceful sleep by the sound of his breathing. The last image that I saw before falling asleep was our joined hands, his wedding ring glittering under the moonlight that filtered through the window.

"_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers, 'Hello, I've missed you quite terribly'_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place I could be but here in your arms."_


End file.
